Hormonal & Happy
by LadyVibeke87
Summary: Emily's pregnant, hormonal and happy, Hotch is a saint and the team likes to tease.  Sequel to "Sick of Sickness" and "Creepy Cravings"  HP


_**Aaron Hotchner's average morning ("Pregnancy" mode)**_:

- wake up

- smile for the beautiful dream the night carried

- acknowledge Emily Prentiss is sleeping soundly beside you and it wasn't just a dream

- go to Jack's room

- kiss Jack

- hear Jack complain

- chuckle

- head downstairs

- make breakfast for four

- eat half a portion and leave the remaining 7/8 to Emily and Jack (2/8 for Jack, 5/8 to Emily _and the baby_)

- brush teeth

- get dressed

- go to work

- provide extra breakfast in case _the baby_ is hungrier than usual

- go to work

- go back upstairs and leave the breakfast on Emily's stand

- find Jack cuddled next to Emily

- smile

- drop kiss on Emily's forehead

- drop kiss on Jack's forehead

- go to work

- go back to Emily and promise to get her chili tacos on the way to work

- drop another kiss on Emily's forehead

- go to w-

- drop a kiss on Emily's baby bump

- melt when baby kicks back

- bask for a moment in sheer happiness

- cast glance at alarm-clock

- realize it's late

- GO TO FUCKING WORK

**xXx**

Emily Prentiss walked into the bullpen with such a blissful expression that the room around her seemed to light up as she passed by. She had everything a woman could dream of: a huge latté in one hand, the biggest chocolate-chip cupcake ever in the other and a shiny engagement ring on her finger. Not to mention the five-pound Hotchner puppy she carried inside. The rest of the world, frankly, was rather trivial.

Besides, she had accurately avoided any mirror or reflecting surface, so she was happily oblivious about the shades under her eyes and pale skin. She knew she looked terrible, however happy she was, but she wasn't really going to face that, in any sense of the term.

She looked down at the still untouched, perfect cupcake and sighed with a moved smile, then took a heavenly bite.

"Hey, Princess, better tame your sweet tooth, otherwise you soon won't fit though the doors!"

Emily's cheerful mood vanished at once as her glare set on Morgan's cheeky smirk. He stood a few steps from her, arms folded, looking at her as though he'd never seen anything funnier.

She wished Aaron didn't have to go to work earlier than the rest of the team, so that she could arrive with him and nobody would dare make fun of her. Sort of.

"You know, Morgan, I might look like a wobbling whale, but I still have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

She lay everything on a desk and lazily stretched back up, hands on the small of her aching back. Seven months and two weeks into her pregnancy, she was starting to develop new perspectives. Back in the first trimester, she used to wish the nine months would never be over; she actually liked the incredible feeling of carrying a brand new life inside of herself. During the second trimester, though, as her sexy (barely noticeable) belly started growing bigger and bigger – and her ankles more and more swollen, and her breasts more and more sore, and her spine more and more charged – she had to resign to the fact that things would only get harder and harder. By the end of the sixth month, she had already forgotten all fears for the delivery and consequently started hoping that Miss Megan Hotchner would kindly deign to come out to the world as soon as possible: she was well formed and healthy and the doctors had told Emily she might have the baby earlier than due date. But, apparently, her little unborn bundle of joy seemed to enjoy her current prenatal cradle and sending Mom into labor didn't appear to be in her imminent plans.

"Emily!" Rossi's voice exclaimed. "You look - "

She turned around to spot him on the doorstep of his office, a steamy cup of coffee in his hand and an irritating grin on his mouth.

"Please, no comment whatsoever on my silhouette!" she warned.

Perfectly unabashed, David took a sip of coffee smirked.

"I was about to point out how happy and peaceful you look, today, but I take it back."

Emily was about to bark back at his laugh when a storm of yellow and green robes rushed into the room with something fluffy and pink swinging in her hands.

"Back off, everyone, Auntie Penelope has a present for Maggie!"

"_Another_ one?" squealed Emily in panic. She loved all the presents Garcia had bought for the baby, but things were seriously starting to get out of hand.

"I have a passion for knitting," Garcia replied matter-of-factly. "And – look! – isn't this mini pullover _sheer love_?"

"It is, but – "

"And here are the matching beret and gloves!"

"Oh god!" Emily felt her legs give in and had to prop herself to the desk to keep her balance.

Garcia freaked out in less than a blink as Rossi and Morgan hurried though the room.

"What? You had a cramp? Did your water just broke? Oh my god, you' in labor!"

"Garcia, calm down!" Emily shouted, half irritated, half laughing. "My water didn't break and, unfortunately, I'm not in labor, though I wish I were, so I could stop walking like a drunken duck!" She took a breath and sweetened down, placing a hand on Penelope's shoulder: "I was only overwhelmed by your _delicious_ presents. But if you buy this baby one more single sock, we're going to have to rent another apartment as a wardrobe."

The other woman lit up in a sparkle of instant enthusiasm:

"Oh, now that you mention it, I was having a walk downtown, the other day, and I saw there's this gorgeously gorgeous house for sale in…"

"Garcia, I was just _saying_!"

A general laughter filled the room. In the same moment the elevator doors opened and Reid's lanky figure walked in.

"Hey!" He greeted brightly. "Good morning, Emily." His smile faltered on his lips as he took in her paleness. Worried, he furrowed his brows. "You look – "

"Better say beautiful, before she chews your head out." Morgan whispered next to him.

Reid prompted a faltering smile:

"Er… sure! Absolutely beautiful!"

"Who's beautiful?"

The baby kicked within Emily's belly as her father's voice reached her. Emily's own heart had a shiver of pleasure in seeing Aaron approaching with a tender look in his eyes.

He'd worn that dark face for so many years that now it seemed impossible that he could look so relaxed. That he could _smile_.

Emily felt his hand stroke the small of her back, his eyes scrutinizing her intently, making sure she was okay.

"Reid was giving out explicit appreciations on your fiancée." Rossi explained.

Aaron lifted a brow and turned to Reid.

"Was he?"

"I – I was just saying…"

"He was defending my pregnant beauty." Emily meddled. She ran a hand over her belly with a blissful smile and looked up at Aaron. She could see he was holding back a smile of his own.

"I see."

"Aren't you going to defend my pregnant beauty, too?"

He cast a very serious glance down at her.

"I will when you stop insisting on coming to work in your condition."

"What condition?" she blinked innocently, as though there wasn't a small person inside of her, almost ready to come out.

"I assume he's referring to you being _slightly_ pregnant." said Rossi amiably.

"This is discrimination! I am fully able to fulfill my duty!"

Morgan snickered.

"Emily, you can't even sit up by yourself."

"What does this have to do with my professional skills?"

"This is not about your professional skills," Aaron cut in. "It's about your physical status and we've already gone through this _several_ times."

His tone was tired but incredibly patient. They'd argued for long hours on that point and the end of the whole debate was nowhere to be seen. Emily knew that, with such stubborn parents, her little girl would be a real challenge to raise. Nonetheless, she couldn't wait for her to be born: Emily wished the baby would have Aaron's eyes, Aaron wished she would have Emily's eyes and everybody else just wished to see her already and spoil her rotten despite her parents' threats.

"Still fighting over Emily's stubbornness?"

JJ joined them with a knowing grin and Aaron gave a helpless sigh.

"When aren't we?"

"You've got a point." She smirked, then addressed to the others: "I have a communication for all of you: the team has been invited to the annual Crime Science conference in NYC in December."

"That's around Christmas, right?" Reid asked.

"Correct. If any of you minds spending their Christmas in New York, then I understand, you're not obliged to…"

"Are you kidding?" Emily cried. "I can't wait to be there!"

Christmas in New York. It would be so exciting! She could picture herself and Aaron in the king-sized bed of a beautiful suite, naked, drinking champagne in the dim light, the Big Apple by night sparkling outside…

"Emily, you're not going. Neither of us is."

Aaron's abrupt comment jolted her back to reality. Emily broke away from him indignantly.

"Excuse me?"

Aaron gave her the "keep-calm-she's-pregnant" look:

"You'll be almost nine months along by then. You won't be allowed to fly on a plane."

"That's why we have a private plane!"

"The team will be well represented, even without us."

"Who cares about the team? I want to go to NY!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." Rossi quipped.

"Fuck off!" Emily snapped back. "Aaron, it will be so nice! You, Jack and I would have a great time! Please!"

"What if you give birth before due date? You know it's likely to happen."

"If I do, then _clearly_ we'll have to stay here!" she blurted, rolling her eyes. "But if I don't… come on! I'll ask my OBGYN, and if he says I can't go, they we're staying. But if he gives me permission, you're not allowed to protest. Deal?"

Triumph darted through her eyes when Aaron, out of arguments, tilted his head and sighed:

"Deal."

"You're such a spoiled girl!" Morgan scoffed.

Emily crossed her arms smugly and shrugged.

"You're just jealous because everybody loves me."

"Said the Bag of Monster Hormones."

"Derek, don't contradict her!" Garcia squeaked. "A pregnant woman is always right, even when she says that water is not wet!"

"Women are so strange." Ried mused in a corner, arms folded thoughtfully across his chest.

"You can't even imagine." Aaron sympathized.

Emily put her hands on her hips and glared at him menacingly:

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think it's hard to handle a – what was that, Morgan? – a Bag of Monster Hormones? You think so? And maybe you think it's fun to be fat and heavy and clumsy and… "

"Gotta go." Morgan said hastily.

Reid followed suit.

"Me too."

In a couple of seconds, the room remained empty and silent.

The absolute stillness lasted for a while, then Aaron's features relaxed and so did Emily's. He turned around with a subtle chuckle; his arms reached out for her and enveloped her softly.

"Looks like we're alone, at last."

"The hormonal fury never fails." She muttered, her lips only a breath away from his.

He kissed her. Once, twice, leaving her dizzy and wishing for more.

"You know we can't," he whispered softly. "Not here, not now."

"Closet?"

"There was barely room when it was just two of us… I doubt three will fit."

She kissed his jawline, his neck, and his body shivered under her teasing.

"Emily…" he breathed shakily as he pulled away. "Stop it now or things will get quite embarrassing for me."

He wasn't embarrassed, though. His look was naughty and his lips curved sheepishly.

"I'm glad to see I can still arouse my man, even if I'm fat and unsexy."

"I beg to differ on the second part." He said, his voice hoarse. He kissed her one last time, then head back into his office. The day was to begin.

Emily took her latté and sucked out half of it all in a go.

She couldn't wait to be back home.

With Aaron.

Alone.

**xXx**

_**Aaron Hotchner's average evening ("Pregnancy" mode)**_:

- shower

- dinner

- put dishes into washer

- put Jack into bed

- tell Jack how Dad and Emmy caught that bad guy, _again_

- kiss Jack goodnight

- couch cuddles with Emily

- sex (optional)

- shower (again; see up)

- go to sleep

- make Emily some pasta because _the baby_ is hungry

- take the pasta upstairs to Emily

- order Thai rice because _the baby_ changed her mind

- listen to Emily complain about how fat she is

- tell Emily she doesn't look fat

- listen to Emily freak out because _doesn't look_ = _is_

- tell Emily she _isn't_ fat

- make up

- make out

- kiss Emily goodnight

- go to sleep

- hear Emily sob

- swear to Emily that she looks amazingly beautiful

- listen to Emily freak out (again)

- swear to Emily she _is_ beautiful

- kiss Emily goodnight (again)

- go to sleep

- go tell Jack there are no monsters under his bed

- listen patiently to Jack's retort

- reassure Jack no monster would ever dare get into a house hunted by a hormonal girl

- kiss Jack goodnight (again)

- go back to bed

- find Emily fast asleep

- go to sleep

- move aside to make some room for Jack

- hear Jack mutter Emily and _baby sister_ goodnight

- melt shamelessly

- go to sl-

- listen to Jack's question

- try best not to tear up

- fail miserably

- answer to Jack that, if he wants, he can call Emily _mom_

- hear Emily sniffle

- watch Emily hug Jack

- hear Emily tell Jack how much she loves him

- keep tear from falling

- fail

- hear Jack reply how much he loves her

- cry

- hug everyone

- kiss everyone goodnight

- GO TO FUCKING SLEEP… happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so... this is it. I realize the middle part is a bit lame, but it was just an addition; at first th sorty was meant to consist only of Hotch's lists, but when I re-read I though it was too little, so I wrote the rest. Hope you liked it. If you find any mistake (typos, especially), please, report them to me and I will correct them. I'm Italian and however good I can be with English, something might always slip. ^^ Thanks in advance for any review!

P.S. Anonymous: thanks for pointing that out, I really didn't notice! I fixed it now. ;)


End file.
